Todo
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Porque las maldecia a ellas... porque maldecia esa risa... porque maldecia la victoria de Redfiel,, porque maldecia su derrota... porque maldecia esa gafas de sol que se desprendieron de su rostro. Porque antes de morir maldeciría todo y a todos.


Sintió el cohetazo que lo envió hacia abajo, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar… cayo directo a las fauces hambrientas de aquel volcán… maldijo a Chris, se maldijo… maldijo a la voz de Spencer que le reprendía cáustico dentro de su mente.

La maldijo a ella… a la mujer que lo mato… a la mujer que alejo a su única descendencia de su lado… a la científica metódica… a la investigadora sagaz… a la asesina de sus quimeras… a la compañera de sus pesadilla… a la mujer de sus sueños.

Maldijo a la asiática… maldijo a la espía… a la mujer que se negaba a estar junto a el… maldijo el vestido rojo que cayo mil veces sobre el suelo de cualquier hotel… maldijo la piel nívea que llego a tener innumerables veces bajo sus dedos.

Maldijo a la castaña… a la ex policía… maldijo esos ojos verdes… maldijo la esbelta figura… maldijo los perfectos trazos de su rostro… los mechones que se blanquearon con el tiempo… maldijo el deseo animal que contuvo.

Maldijo a la chiquilla… a la que solo vio una vez… a la hermana de su enemigo… al pequeño petirrojo… maldijo esos ojos azul marino… maldijo la insistencia de su esperanza… maldijo el aplomo de aquella mujer… maldijo la cierta admiración que le tenía.

Maldijo a la rubia… a la genio… a la manipuladora detrás de ese rostro de niña… maldijo a la pequeña prodigio… maldijo a la única persona que llego a opacarlo… maldijo su aclamado apellido… maldijo los secretos de su cuerpo.

Maldijo a la morena… al capricho concebido… a la mujer que entrego demasiado por complacerlo… al ingenio que había detrás de ese cuerpo exquisito… a la tentación que ese capricho lo llevo… porque eso fue ella, un capricho.

Maldijo a la desconocida… maldijo su rostro palpitante de emoción… maldijo que ayudara a su enemigo… maldijo que hubiese sido una excelente adquisición… maldijo la exuberancia de su cuerpo… maldijo lo indómito de su figura.

Se maldijo en los pocos segundos de vida que tenía… se maldijo antes de terminar de descender al magma ardiente que lo esperaba… se maldijo porque no se convertiría en dios… maldijo al Uroboros por no poder protegerlo de lo que venía…

Maldijo a quien sería su sustituta… maldijo a la única persona con que mantenía verdaderos lazos de sangre… maldijo a la arrogante que le seguiría los pasos… maldijo que nada los separaba… maldijo que ella fuese la última esperanza de transcender…

Se maldijo en los leves segundos que le quedaban para hacerlo… maldijo la estupidez arrogante que le llevo a creerse invencible… maldijo las gafas de sol que se habían desprendido se su rostro hace mucho.

* * *

Cayo al volcán… la lava consumió lo que quedaba de su cuerpo mientras él seguía maldiciendo… maldiciendo a las mujeres que cambiaron su vida… maldijo la risa irónica de un difunto Ozwell que aun hacía eco en su cabeza… maldijo a Redfield, maldijo a Valentine, maldijo a Wong, a Kennedy, a Alomar, a Ashford, a Birkin… Los maldijo mientras sentía el virus actuar, mientras que sentía su piel fundirse con el magma, mientras sentía que moriría… Los maldijo mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, a su arrogancia, a su egocentrismo... Mientras maldecía a las gafas de sol que se despegaron de su rostro… Mientras maldecía la victoria de Redfield, mientras maldecía su derrota.

El magma consumió su ser… la lava ardiente urgió dentro de el… se quemó todo lo que él era… cada una de las lágrimas derramadas ahora era pagada… ahora el fuego purgaba aquella alma putrefacta…

Nada quedo excepto esas gafas negras… aquellas gafas quedaron al borde del volcán… rodando suavemente, deteniéndose en el momento justo… no se rompieron, pero tampoco salían impunes de daños… estaban llenas de cenizas, los cristales rayados, el marco falseado… el único objeto que aun pertenecía al tirano muerto... se quedaron entre la ceniza, esperando el regreso de su dueño… o la adquisición por uno nuevo.


End file.
